Life On The Run
by VirginSuicide
Summary: What would have happened if Sirius got to Godric’s Hollow before Hagrid? Follow Sirius and Harry’s adventure of out running Law Enforcement, conquering the Muggle World and bonding as a family after the tragic deaths of Lily and James Potter.


Name:  Life On The Run

Author:  VirginSuicide

Rating:  PG13 for now – may go up in future chapters.

Summary:  What would have happened if Sirius got to Godric's Hollow before Hagrid?  Follow Sirius and Harry's adventure of out running Law Enforcement, conquering the Muggle World and bonding as a family after the tragic deaths of Lily and James Potter.  

Disclaimer:  Harry Potter and co. belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling.  Of course I don't own them.

Prologue   

Sirius padded into his living room, a bottle of Butterbeer in his hand.  Landing ungracefully onto the sofa, he picked up the remote and turned the television on.  As he flipped through the channels, he was still awed by the muggle contraption.  Lily had given it to him as a present for his twentieth last August.  

He settled on the late night news as he sipped his drink.  He glanced idly at his clock as it started to whir.  The hand that read 'Prongs' had started moving from its position on 'Home'.  

"What're up to Jamsie?" Sirius muttered lazily, as he watched it make its way slowly upward.  It went past 'Work', which was currently where 'Moony' was and continued up.  It went past 'Partying,' and didn't stop on 'Getting Lucky.'  Sirius clucked in sympathy, but any other thoughts were dashed from his mind when the hand finally rested on 'Mortal Peril.'  

Sirius sat there staring at the clock, too stunned and petrified to move, before the whirring sound of Lily's hand, which was slowly making it's way up, spurred him into action.  He raced outside; ready to apparate when he remembered the area had an Anti-Apparating ban on it.  As he only lived a couple of blocks from Lily and James and they were the only Magic Folk in the area, Dumbledore had cast the ban.  

He fumbled with the keys of his Flying Motorbike before he revved the engine and took off, spinning the wheels.  Hitting the flying button, he took to the air.

***

The motorbike came to a halt on the grassy slope beside what used to be his best friends house.  He choked back a sob as he climbed off the monstrous flying bike and stumbled over to the smoking ruins.  The cosy two-story house had been reduced to cinders, the second-story having collapsed under the attack.  The thick smoke was stinging his eyes and making him choke, as the smell of burning wood and plastic invaded his nostrils and burned the back of his throat.  Pulling the collar of his shirt over his nose and mouth, he stumbled round to the front.    

As he got closer, he recognised the remains of the front door.  The painted-white wooden door was stained black from the smoke and ash and was split in half.  He noticed a bit of navy blue robe sticking out from underneath it, and he prayed to every God he knew as he dropped to his knees.  Grabbing one half of the door, he pulled back with a hiss.  The wood was hot to the touch and he feared what he would find underneath it.  

Tears streamed down his face, both from grief of what he knew he would find and the overpowering smoke clouding his vision, and invading his lungs.  Pulling out his wand with shaking hands, he levitated the door and started to move it to the side, out of the way.  His concentration broke and the door fell in a heap, splitting further as he looked upon the remains of his best friend.  

Grief racked his body and he lurched forward, throwing up as the smell of charred flesh burned his nostrils.  Loud howls of agony were ripped from his mouth as he mourned the death of his childhood friend.  He gasped and choked as the smoke pierced his lungs, making him dizzy.  His streaming tears left tracks down his dirty, sooty face.  

He worked his way further into the horrendous wreck, hoping for survivors.  Apart of the outside lounge room wall that had still been standing collapsed just meters from where Sirius stood.  A cloud of plaster and paint dust billowed up, making Sirius gag.  

Then he heard it; the cry of a child.  He stood stock still as he strained his ears for another sound.  There it was again.  Muffled cries coming from his right.  Hope surged through his heart as he made his way recklessly towards the sound, gaining cuts and small burns.  Pushing bits of wall and furniture out of his way, his eyes caught site of a shock of red hair.  

Lily.  Beautiful Lily was dead.  Her features were sooty and her expressive emerald eyes were dull and lifeless.  He smoothed back her vibrant hair and leaned down and kissed her forehead.  His tears dripped and landed on her face, leaving rivulets in the soot.  Another muffled cry made him snap his head up.  Levitating apart of the ceiling out of the way he was greeted with the sight of little Harry, sitting in his cot.  

He was crying and covered in soot and plaster dust, but apart from a gash on his forehead he looked okay.  Sirius stood there, barely daring to breath.  The cot must have protected him.  There was no other explanation.  The gash on his forehead was bleeding, the blood getting caught in his eyelashes and mingling with his tears making it look like he was crying blood out of his left eye.  

"Padfoo," Harry held out his arms, wanting to be picked up.  That spurred him into action and he rushed forward, wrapping his arms around the child and holding him close.  He stumbled out of the ruins, protecting Harry, and made his way back to his bike, the whole time whispering soothing words to the distraught child.  Harry started to calm down as he swung his leg over the bike.  

He started the engine and put a silencing charm on it so as not to frighten Harry or alert the Muggles to their presence.  He was just about to leave when he heard a pop.  Someone had just landed via a portkey.  Scanning his surroundings, he spotted the large out line of Hagrid in the darkness, who was sobbing at the sight.

"Arry?" he called, as he started to make his way through the wreckage.  Harry, who had had his head buried into Sirius's shirt, looked up at the sound of his name.  Sirius quickly placed a finger over the child's mouth as he pressed the Invisibility Booster button.    

Sirius quickly took to the air, Harry clutched protectively to his chest.  What was he to do now?  Every one thought he was James and Lily's Secret Keeper.  Rage burst through his body like liquid fire as he thought of Peter.  If he saw him again he would kill him.  He would rip his heart out with his bare hands, the Death Eater scum, and then he would make him eat it.  Harry gurgled in his sleep, drawing Sirius' attention.  They would try and take Harry from him.  He wouldn't let them.  He probably wouldn't even get a trial.  With that thought in mind, he started to plan.

***

After arriving back at his place, he knew he didn't have a lot of time.  With Harry still in his arms, he shrunk his bike and put it into his pocket, before running inside.  He raced into his bedroom and pulled out the two trunks he owned.  

"Pack!" he shouted.  His clothes and other important possessions flew neatly into one of the trunks.  Levitating the other, he made his way quickly around the house, only packing what he deemed important.  He paused at his bookshelf.  Did he want to bring his books?  He scanned the titles, when one jumped out at him.  _'Bridging The Gap: A Dummies Guide To The Muggle World For The Inept Wizard.'_  He smiled fondly.  Lily had given it to him as a joke at his ignorance of the Muggle world.  He was going to have to live in the Muggle world now, and he knew this book would become his bible for the next couple of months.  

Making up his mind, he packed his books into his trunk, before he shrunk them both and put them in his pocket.  He grabbed his Gringotts key before throwing a handful of Floo into the fire; never once had he put Harry down.  Landing in the Leaky Cauldron, he made his way quickly into Diagon Alley.  He was very glad news hadn't spread far yet and that hardly anyone paid him any mind.  Only Tom, the barkeeper had questioned why they were so dirty and asked about the cut on Harry's forehead.  He had then given Harry a Healing Draught and the cut closed itself up.  All that was left was a peculiar lightning bolt scar.  He had also cast a Cleaning Charm on them both and sent them on their merry way with a free Butterbeer each.  When he got to Gringotts, he emptied out his vault and had nearly all of it exchanged for muggle money.  Putting it into his bottomless moneybag, he dashed back up the Alley, through the Leaky Cauldron and out into the Muggle World.

***

Harry started to stir in his sleep as he landed the bike in a deserted steet.  He had been driving all night and he wasn't quite sure where he was, but he was hungry, and no doubt Harry would be too.  

He drove the grounded motorcycle along the street, looking for somewhere to eat in the small country town.  It wasn't long before he noticed a small café that was just opening up.  He parked his bike out the front and, with Harry on his hip, walked into the café.  He perused the menu while joking with Harry, making Harry and the lady behind the counter laugh at him. 

"What do you want kiddo?  Pancakes?  Toast?  Anything you want, you can have it – apart from anything too sugary, too sweet, too chocolaty, or too bad for you!  Anything you want."  The lady behind the counter laughed.  

"You sure got a cute son," she smiled.  Sirius fought to keep the grief down.

"Yeah, he's gonna be a heartbreaker."  

They ordered their breakfast and ate it at one of the tables in the little café, before they got back onto their motorbike and sped out of town.  Once the little village was out of sight, Sirius hit the Invisibility Booster button and took to the air, Harry laughing happily, secure in his arms.   

***

What do you think?  It's short I know; however it is only the Prologue – If it gets a good feedback I'll write another chapter.  

Also, I don't know what to call Harry and Sirius.  I really want to keep their names (probably only changing Harry to Harrison with Harry as his nickname, but I don't know about last names?  Black?  Evans? *Shrugs* I dunno – Any suggestions are welcome!

Please Review!!! 


End file.
